


Trying to write

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [89]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Frustrated Stiles, M/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsscrap, whole and hard.





	Trying to write

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me go! The last of the [anger week](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-anger), this is for sterekdrabbles‘ challenge from May 23d. I don’t know what Stiles is working on, but he is me these last few weeks. I wish I had a Derek to distract me too. xD
> 
>  
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/174728255322).)

“Oh my god!”

Stiles sounded angry enough that Derek actually tensed up, a little worried. He slowly made his way to Stiles.

“You okay?” he asked carefully.

“Ugh, no,” Stiles said, smelling angry and frustrated. “This is so fucking hard, I’ve scrapped the whole thing three times already.”

“Okay.” Derek walked up to him and put his hands on his shoulders. “Come on, take a break, clear your head a little.”

Stiles groaned when Derek’s fingers dug into the meat of his shoulders, and his head lolled back.

“Yeah, I probably should.” He put a hand over Derek’s. “Thanks, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
